Dream Enhancers
by tis022
Summary: A crazy invention of the professuers causes Leela's life to turn upside down! Completed! Don't forget to reveiw!
1. The dream

Hi all!! It's me!! Lovable Katie!! I love you all! Too much sugar today!!! So I was bored and wrote a story. I don't own Futurama, or it wouldn't have been cancelled! ~*~  
  
Leela is wearing a full length, dark blue dress. She is happily dancing with Fry. When the song ends, he pulls her off the dance floor and on to a balcony. The two sit down on a bench and look into one another's eyes.  
  
Fry: Leela, I just wanted to say I'm so happy now. Think, our one-year anniversary, and a little bundle of joy on the way!  
  
Leela: Me too fry, me too!  
  
(They move in for a kiss)  
  
Fry: (pulls back) your breath stinks!  
  
Announcer: Are you tired of this happening to you? Get "Breath be gone!" This remarkable new product removes all bacteria causing bad breath! (Side effects may include loss of lungs, removing all other bacteria and pink eye.)  
  
Leela: (woken up) Stupid ads!  
  
~*~  
  
Prof: Good news everyone! I'd like to show you my latest invention! (Takes out a jar filled with small capsules) they are called the dream enhancers.  
  
Fry: What do they do?  
  
Prof: Good question. If they work right, (narrow eyes at the jar) these should allow you to remember your dreams much better, and not just the ads. At least in humans anyway.  
  
Dr. Z: (walking in and seeing jar) Candy for Zoidberg!?! (Starts grabbing and eating)  
  
Hermes: What will it do to him?  
  
Prof: no idea, but now's the perfect time to find out! (Grabs a needle labeled "Nap time formula" and injects Zoidberg. He falls to the ground in spasms. ) He'll be right as rain in an hour or so. So, who wants to try a dream enhancer? (Everyone looks around un-easily) then who wants cake??  
  
Everyone: me, I do and so on.  
  
All finished with cake now.  
  
Prof: Oh, bye the way, I put some dream enhancers in the cake, just to spice it up a bit.  
  
Fry: Well, so far I feel fine. What are we doing today?  
  
Hermes: Nothing at all for you guys, no deliveries, but I have lots of paper work, so it's a perfect day for everyone!!!  
  
(Fry and bender high five)  
  
Bender: To the TV, there's an "All my circuits" marathon on!  
  
(Fry and Bender exit)  
  
Leela: I'll just clean the ship by myself then, since Amy is off to Mars. Goodie, I can't wait. (Psst, that was sarcastic)  
  
(Cut to the evening)  
  
(Leela is covered in dirt as she leaves the ship for the day. )  
  
Fry: Whoa, you've been working way to hard Leela!  
  
Leela: Shut up Fry!!!  
  
Bender: Common meat bag, she doesn't want to talk with us!  
  
Leela (on a rant as she heads home): Why do fry and bender have to be so lazy all the time? It makes me so mad!! (Enters apartment and says to Nibbler) I'm too tired to play tonight Nibbler; I'm going to bed!  
  
~*~Dream sequence~*~  
  
Fry: Good morning Leela! I'm making pancakes!! You like them, right?  
  
Leela: there's something you do I like even more!!  
  
Fry: WHAT!!! Again? We did that for five hours, plus your nails are sharp.  
  
Leela: You weren't complaining last night! (Grabs his arm and pulls him into a very deep kiss)  
  
Fry: Pancakes can wait!!! Gimme' some suga' baby!  
  
~*~  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
Leela rolls over to find Fry fast asleep in her bed  
  
Leela: Ahhhhhh!!!!  
  
Heeheehee, a cliffhanger!! How did he get there? Gee, I wonder.. Read more!! I rock!!! Next chapter soon!!! 


	2. OH NO!

Last time in Katie's fan fiction, you'll remember that Leela woke up with fry next to her and yelled. Yes, now that that's out of the way and I remind you I don't own Futurama at all, I'll continue with the story.  
  
Leela: Ahhhhhh!!!!  
  
Fry (waking up): What? What's wrong Leela?  
  
Leela: How did you get here? What are you doing in my bed? Why are we naked? (Pulls covers to do what they do best, cover!)  
  
Fry: Geeze Leela! So many questions! You called me over when I was watching TV with Bender, I used my key to get in, we.well, you know, and then fell asleep.  
  
Leela: All I know is, you weren't here when I went to bed. I came home and went straight to sleep.  
  
Fry: not how I remember it. I even went to make pancakes, but you hadn't had enough of me.  
  
Leela: No, that was my dream. This is not good, not at all. Common Fry, put some clothes on and we'll go to work.  
  
~*~  
  
At Planet Express building  
  
Prof: Good Morning everyone! Now, before we get to real news, anyone have any interesting dreams last night? If you don't want to share, I can force you too with my latest invention.  
  
Dr Z: no dreams, just a searing pain all night.  
  
Hermes: We should use that on him more often. On another note, I had the most wonderful dream where I was back home with a millions papers to file. If only it were true. the best part was that there were no ads!  
  
Amy: I had a nightmare! I was so poor; I could only afford one Porsche. That must be how you feel all the time Dr. Zoidberg.  
  
(Dr. Z runs out of the room crying)  
  
Leela: Wait a second, you weren't here yesterday Amy, how did you get some cake?  
  
Amy: The professor sent me a slice by space mail.  
  
Bender: Ha! Your pansy cake doesn't affect us robots! (One of his eyes goes static)  
  
Fry: I dreamed about eating a whole pile of pancakes, then Leela came in and we started making out. it was so great!  
  
Leela: Professor, I need to talk to you about my dream.  
  
(Cut to later in the professors lab)  
  
Leela: .and when I woke up, Fry was in my bed next to me!  
  
Prof: Very peculiar, I'll need to get the whole story. Fry, come in here for a moment.  
  
Fry: What up?  
  
Prof: Leela says that you seem to be under the impression that the two of you have been dating for some time now, and slept together last nigh.  
  
Leela: Which is complete nonsense!  
  
Fry: Everyone out there agrees with me. Bender says he really misses my human presence when I spend the night at your house. Besides, how else would I have gotten these? (Lifts up shirt to reveal long dark scratches on his back.)  
  
Leela: I don't know! You could have spent the night with anyone! You have no proof I made those.  
  
Prof: Perhaps you'd better leave now Fry, Leela's a little on edge. (Fry exits) Leela, I think your dreams may affect others realities because of the fact you're a mutant. You may be sending off another brain wave.  
  
Leela: then why hasn't it affected you?  
  
Prof: An old invention of mine. I wear it on my head at night so I don't get brainwashed in my sleep. It seems to have protected me from you as well. Now, I need to do some experiments to see if my hypothesis is correct. Do you mind? (Gestures to the Probulator)  
  
Leela: Well, if it's for science.  
  
(A little while later, Leela is dressed, bye the way)  
  
Prof: I'll have your results tomorrow. In the meantime, you should get some rest. Who knows what crazy things your mind will come up with. (Goes away laughing evilly)  
  
Fry (exiting ship): That was the best delivery ever! An entire world made out of chocolate. We should take our next vacation there.  
  
Bender (following): It rained beer! Of course we'll be going back!  
  
Fry (seeing Leela): Hi honey! To bad you missed today's mission. Well, is it time to go home?  
  
Leela: I think you'd better stay at your house tonight. I have private stuff to do.  
  
Fry: Ok, I'll see you tomorrow. Common Bender, we can drink shot's till the cows come home!  
  
Bender: Cow's are extinct. We'll be drinking forever! (Fry and Bender high-five)  
  
~*~  
  
Leela's apartment. Leela's in front of the TV, falling asleep.  
  
TV: Tonight on the news, it's the 1050's anniversary of "I dream of genii" also, are chickens going the way of the cow? Find out next!  
  
~dream sequence~  
  
Leela is standing on a grassy field. She is wearing a sundress (use your imagination) and a big floppy hat.  
  
Leela: Hello! Is anyone out there? Hello?  
  
Zapp: Well, if it isn't the Lushus Leela. Waiting for me, I assume?  
  
Leela: Oh crud! What are you doing here?  
  
Zapp: I was wondering along, and I heard someone calling. I thought maybe I could help them with their frustrations. (Raises eyebrows)  
  
Leela: What I wouldn't give for someway out of this!  
  
(Bottle falls from the sky at Leela's feet. She picks it up and rubs it. Amy pops out)  
  
Amy: Don't bother wishing, I know what you want. Hocus Pocus, this guy ain't Kickin' Turn this jerk into a Chicken!  
  
Leela: Hey!!! That's a great one! Feel free to do that whenever you want to! Oh, and thank you!  
  
Amy: Hey, no problem. Listen, I got to go. Kiffy's winning a Nobel Prize! Bye! (Amy flies away on a magic carpet)  
  
Fry: Hey Leela. You're not going to turn me into a chicken are you?  
  
Leela: No, I guess not. (Sheepish smile)  
  
Fry: Thank goodness! So, nice spot you've found.  
  
Leela: Yeah, it sure is. And romantic.  
  
(Just then a gust of wind blows Leela's hat away)  
  
Fry: I'll get it! (Runs after it)  
  
Leela: Fry, watch out! The cliff! (It's too late; he's already tripped over the edge. Leela runs over to him.)  
  
Fry: Leela, I'm slipping! Just know that I love you! (Falls)  
  
Leela: Nooooooooooooooooooooo! (Wakes with a start) ~*~  
  
Heeheehee, I did it again! I love writing cliffhangers. I don't like reading the though. Anyways, the next chapter (and last) will be up by the end of the month, I promise! Please review, even if you hate it, please! I'll love you forever! 


	3. conclusion

OH NO!!! NOT FRY!!!! I love fry! He's the best one! How could I kill him off! Oh well.. Anyways' so Leela has just woken up from her dream, right? Yes, good.  
  
(Phone is ringing)  
  
Leela: Hello?  
  
Prof: Leela, I've just found the test results from this morning. They were under my pillow, I'm not sure why.  
  
Leela: and.?  
  
Prof: Oh yes~ Well, it seems that on of your mutations is reacting with the carbine scullion in the pills, causing your dreams to become a reality for everyone, through the use of beta rays.  
  
Leela: Oh dear! I dreamt that Zapp Brannigan was a chicken, Amy was a witch and.. FRY WAS DEAD!  
  
Prof: Oh my! That's not good. I was hoping for Fry's liver when he died.. Well, the pills effects wear off tonight, so you'll have to be sure that everything is back to normal, but Right now, you have a delivery to make.  
  
(In ship. Leela's flying from planet to planet, not really paying attention to what is going on around her.)  
  
Bender: Hey meatbag. Where's Fry? His sundae melted hours ago.  
  
Leela: I think I may have killed him.  
  
Bender: Very funny! Play a trick on the robot. You know, I have feelings too! (Leaves)  
  
(Back at the PE building)  
  
Prof: Leela, go home and sleep right now!!! Amy has been zapping this way and that, and DOOP is very confused as to why they hired a chicken. Not to mention my constant need for young blood! Oh, and don't worry, no one will remember a thing.  
  
(At Leela's apartment)  
  
Leela: Well Nibbler, wish me luck! (Falls asleep)  
  
Dream Sequence  
  
(Leela's standing at the bottom of the cliff. You see Fry lying there, all in one piece, and very little to no blood.)  
  
Leela: Thank goodness I'm in the same place. No there's work to be done. (Chases after the Zapp Chicken for a bit, until she finally catches it.) Ok, now I need to turn him into a human again. AMY!!! HELP!!  
  
Amy: Your wish is my command. Oh, hi Leela. Can we hurry this along? Kiffy's waiting for me.  
  
Leela: Sure thing. I need to change Zapp back into a human and then give up your magic.  
  
Amy: Change Zapp back I can do, but you want me to give up my magic!?! No way!  
  
Leela: Please, I need to make everything right again. Speaking of which, can you resurrect the dead?  
  
Amy: Nope, that's not one of the things we do, but I'll solve the chicken problem. Each Peach Plum Ban, Turn this chicken to a man!  
  
Zapp: What happened? I feel I'm now missing something... I can no longer be a mommy!  
  
Leela: And the powers?  
  
Amy: Fine. Kiffy was afraid of me anyways. (She snaps her fingers and there is a phenomenal power discharge, then she leaves.)  
  
Zapp: Well well well, if it isn't the lushes Captain Leela..  
  
Leela: Hi-YA! (Kicks him in the head, knocking him un-conscious.) That only leaves Fry. I sure hope CPR will work. (Starts it, and after a bit.)  
  
Fry: *cough cough* (Weak) Le-leela?  
  
Leela: Oh Fry, I was so worried I'd never see you again! Thank goodness you're alive!  
  
Fry: You c-can't get rid of me that easily.  
  
Leela: (looking nervous) Oh heck, you won't remember! (They share a long passionate kiss, and then Leela wakes up.)  
  
(The next day at the PE Building)  
  
Prof: see, no one remembers a thing.  
  
Leela: Good thing! I'd be so embarrassed if Fry remembered anything.  
  
Fry: (walking in) If I remembered what?  
  
Leela: Oh nothing.  
  
Fry: Well in that case, I had the coolest dream last night. You were in it Leela. I died, and I was on my way to heaven, and that guy at the gates was like "Oh, I'm afraid it is not yet your time" and he made me sit and wait for a bit, then I could feel myself getting sucked away and we were kissing. Oh, and me and the guy played poker, and I always won, but I had to leave my winnings. Doesn't that sound cool?  
  
Leela: That's great Fry.  
  
Morbo: In other news, famous captain Zapp Barrigan was found unconscious on his bedroom Floor this Morning. Authorities are still baffled.  
  
Leela exits whistling innocently.  
  
FINI  
  
Wasn't that great? Sorry it took so long to do this chapter. I've got a lot of things on my plate these days. Yeah, so R and R please!!!!! 


End file.
